E Porque não seria real?
by Family Pevensie
Summary: Presente de Amigo secreto para Luci E. Potter. Henrique acorda um belo dia em meio a uma bela floresta outonal...


****_Essa fic é um presente de natal/amigo secreto para a amiga mais antiga que tenho por aqui... Minha linda mummys Luci E. Potter..._

_Você me pediu uma história em Narnia. Essa foi a melhor que pude criar. Espero que goste. _

_Com amor..._

**Porque não seria real?**

Rick abriu os olhos, extremamente incomodado com a claridade ao seu redor. Sua boca formou um perfeito O em surpresa quando ele constatou onde estava. Sentou-se rapidamente, analisando tudo ao seu redor. O céu azul e sem nuvens, recortado contra folhas douradas pelo outono. Os troncos ancestrais das árvores, com imensas barbas de líquens penduradas. Tordos e melros chilreavam ao seu redor, numa perfeita sinfonia. Ele piscou esfregando os olhos, surpreso.

-Onde eu estou?-ele se perguntou, se sentindo extremamente tonto. Afinal, não era todo dia que alguém adormecia em seu quarto e acordava no meio de uma floresta outonal. Ele respirou fundo o ar delicioso. O bom censo lhe dizia que era um sonho, mas tudo era tão real que chegava a lhe doer a cabeça.

E então ele ouviu o tropel de cascos, anunciando a aproximação de cavalos. Ele se levantou, espanando os pedacinhos de folhas do pijama, e estava pensando em se esconder quando cinco cavaleiros montados adentraram na clareira. Ele fez menção de se esconder, mas uma voz autoritária o fez parar.

-Auto lá-vociferou a garota que vinha a frente.-Quem é você, e o que faz nos bosques do rei?

-Acalme-se Nanda é só um garoto!-Cortou uma outra o olhando com superioridade, mesmo que ela fosse pouca coisa mais velha que ele.

-Veja Rick, ele se parece com você!-exclamou a menor de todas, que montava um pequeno cavalo baio.

-Ele se parece muito com você!-Falou a ultima das garotas, arregalando os olhos claros.

-Vocês são tão ingênuas!-Exclamou a primeira de volta- E se ele for um calormano?

-Ele não se parece um calormano-falou o tal de Rick, que aparentemente se parecia com ele. O garoto usava uma bonita capa cinzenta com capuz. Logo o _verdadeiro_ Rick não podia ver se eles eram mesmo parecidos. A garota que agia com superioridade desmontou de seu imenso cavalo negro e se aproximou, parecendo cautelosa. Rick quase riu ao ver que ela era pouquíssima coisa mais alta que ele.

-Amanda, saia daí! Ele pode ser um calormano sim!-Falou a primeira, a que se chamava Nanda.-Olhe como ele é parecido com o Rick! Pode ser tudo um plano... Ele atacaria nosso irmão para virar rei e fazer com que Nania fosse território calormano!

-Nossa, esses calormanos tem que ser muito burros pra fazer um plano desses! Mamãe perceberia a diferença na hora!-retorquiu a garota pequena.

-Calormanos nunca foram conhecidos por serem inteligentes, Nini...

-Eu não sou calormano-Rick cortou a discussão, começando a se sentir irritado. -Sou brasileiro. E não tenho ideia de onde estou ou de quem são vocês...

-Brasileiro?-perguntou a garota pequena desmontando e encarando-o-Isso nem existe!

-Não seja burrinha, Nini. Brasil é um lugar no outro mundo. Sabe, o mundo do papai e dos tios...-A garota com ares superiores falou pestanejando. Agora Rick se sentia muito confuso. Outro mundo? Que história era aquela?

-Eu também não acho que ele seja calormano-O único garoto desmontou também. Além do mais, ele jamais conseguiria fazer algo contra nós todos. Ele nem tem uma espada!-Ele bateu orgulhosamente na pequena lâmina que trazia junto ao corpo. A garota rude revirou os olhos. E então, Rick ficou ainda mais confuso. O garoto tirou o capuz e estendeu a mão.

-Sou Henrique Pevensie, mas todos me chamam de Rick...

O garoto realmente se parecia com ele, tanto que Rick duvidou que alguém pudesse diferencia-los. Sentiu-se meio tonto, e então constatou que o garoto ainda esperava, a mão estendida e uma sobrancelha levantada... Rick apertou a mão dele, sentindo a boca seca.

-E você é?

-Eu sou Henrique. Mas todos me chamam de Rick.

Os queixos das garotas caíram. Até mesmo a garota que parecia achar que ele era calormano - _o que quer que aquilo fosse _- parecia surpresa. Ela desmontou também, e logo Henrique se viu numa rodinha formada pelas garotas, que o comparavam ao _outro Rick._

-Quantos anos você tem-Perguntou o outro Rick.

-Dez. E você?

-Dez...

Eles se encaravam assombrados.

-Qual sua cor favorita? Espera, vamos responder juntos...

Rick assentiu. Os dois se encararam, e então, um já sabia a resposta do outro.

-Verde!-Exclamaram os dois juntos.

-Comida favorita?-Perguntou Rick ao _outro_.

-Lasanha. Da mamãe.-De novo juntos. Eles sorriram juntos. Sorrisos idênticos, com algo de maroto escondido.

Era estranho e fantástico. Rick sabia que não precisava perguntar mais. O garoto era igual a ele.

-Bem, Rick...-falou seu mais novo amigo-Essas são minhas irmãs... Nanda-A garota rude, que agora lhe sorria se adiantou e cumprimentou-o como uma princesa faria.-Mandy-A com ares de superioridade, que agora ria para ele lhe lançou um tchauzinho.-Aquela é Carol- Com uma mesura tímida a garota o cuprimentou.-E a nanica é a Nini...-A garota pequena e loira fez uma mesura perfeita.

-Bem, eu não tenho irmãs...-Falou Rick. Era estranho saber que também havia coisas diferentes.

-Seus pais são reis no Brasil?

-Não-Rick franziu a testa-Porque, seus pais são reis aqui?

-São. Rei Peter e Rainha Luci, de Narnia.

-Então eu estou em Narnia... Nunca me falaram desse lugar na escola...

-É porque é em outro mundo-Explicou Nanda. Nosso pai veio do seu mundo, mas da Inglaterra.

-É, mas mamãe não. Mamãe é de Arquelândia mesmo.-Falou Mandy.

-Como você veio parar aqui? -Nini perguntou - Papai veio através de um guarda-roupas e você?

-Eu não sei. Eu dormi, e quando acordei, estava aqui... Aliás, acho que isso é um sonho... AI!

-Não, não é um sonho-Falou a garota que se chamava Carol espanando as mãos depois de beliscá-lo. Garota doida!

-Estou ficando com fome. Já são onze horas, acho que deveríamos voltar...-Falou a que se chamava Mandy olhando para cima.

-E o que fazemos com ele?-perguntou Nanda.

-Isso é óbvio... Levamos para o castelo. Poderíamos pregar uma peça em todos!

Imediatamente os olhos de Mandy e de Nini brilharam. Ficou claro para Rick que aprontar alguma era com aquelas duas mesmo.

-Nem pensar! Nós não conhecemos esse garoto, não podemos sair levando qualquer um para Cair Paravel! Vocês perderam o juízo, é?-Cortou Nanda.

Então uma voz diferente falou.

-Se me permite a interrupção, princesa... Acho que posso ajudar.

Rick olhou para os lados procurando quem falara aquilo, e quase caiu duro quando o grande cavalo castanho que seu sósia montara se adiantou... _falando._

-Como sabe, senhora, fui companheiro de vosso pai em diversas batalhas. Várias delas contra calormanos. E se tem algo que eu conheço, é o cheiro de um calormano. Ah sim, Todos eles tem um cheiro muito peculiar, que este garoto, definitivamente, não tem!

-Eu acredito no Hasufel, Nanda. Acho que se alguém aqui tem competência pra dizer se o moleque é ou não calormano é ele, que já lutou contra aquela gente. Sem falar que o menino está desarmado e sozinho. Que mal ele poderia causar?

-Nanda, você é muito preocupada! Devia relaxar um pouco!-Falou Mandy içando o corpo sobre a cela.

-E você devia começar a se preocupar um pouco! A começar por não tirar os garanhões de guerra dos estábulos. Papai vai ficar furioso com você!

-Besteira...-falou a garota alisando o pescoço do garanhão negro.-Lyn precisa de exercício, não é mesmo? Aprecia uma boa caminhada no bosque...

-Aprecio sim, senhora. Vosso pai não tem saído muito comigo-respondeu o cavalo.

-Coitadinho dele Nanda... Papai tem deixado o coitadinho preso. Ainda bem que Mandy o traz para esses passeios... Se eu fosse um pouquinho maior também sairia com ele...-falou Nini.

-Bem, quanto ao garoto, acho que devíamos votar o destino dele-cortou Carol-Todos a favor de levá-lo ao castelo pra aprontar alguma, levantem a mão.

Todos, inclusive os dois Ricks levantaram as mãos.

-Você perdeu, Nanda-falou Rick Pevensie rindo com prazer.

-Certo, mas não contem comigo para aprontar nada!

-Nós nunca contamos, maninha querida-falou Mandy rindo.

-É, mas você também não pode estragar nossa brincadeira!-Advertiu Nini.-Ou eu conto para a mamãe que você estava beijando o filho de Lorde Luca na biblioteca.

-Eu não estava!-falou a mais velha encarando a caçula.

-Eu sei, mas mamãe tem dito que você passa tempo demais na biblioteca, e está desconfiada de que você apronta alguma.-Explicou Carol dando de ombros.

-E você sabe como ela é. Com certeza vai acreditar em mim!-Finalizou Nini. - Sabe montar?-perguntou ela para Rick.

-Não-respondeu o garoto se sentindo meio mal. Aquelas crianças agiam como se tivessem nascido sobre um cavalo, carregavam espadas e eram filhos de reis, numa terra em que os cavalos falavam.

-Não se preocupe-Falou Rick Pevensie- Pode montar comigo. E não é tão difícil quanto parece. Hasufel é um ótimo cavalo para passear, tem o passo mais suave do reino!

-Para um cavalo, sim, mas aposto que não pode nem sequer competir com uma égua de classe como eu-Cortou a pequena montaria baia de Nini.

-Mare tem razão-falou a garota enquanto montava-Sinto que estou flutuando quando a monto!

-Todos os animais falam?-perguntou Rick estupefato, enquanto os cinco cavalos acenavam positivamente com a cabeça.

-Nem todos-respondeu Rick Pevensie- Mas a maioria. Os animais de Narnia são especiais!

-São mesmo-falou Carol-Imagine que chato fazer uma viagem com um cavalo que não fala! Deve ser tão solitário!

Sem perceber, Rick estava rindo. Aquele lugar era maravilhoso! Os irmãos Pevensie o encaravam sem saber direito o que acontecia com o garoto. Aos poucos o riso cessou e Rick disse:

-Muito bem, vamos ao castelo?

Rick Pevensie o ajudou a montar Hasufel, e em seguida, montou também, segurando as rédeas. As irmãs já estavam acomodadas em suas montarias. Com um grito divertido, Mandy e Lyn saltaram a frente, bradando um desafio que não ficou no ar. Logo os cinco cavalos estavam engajados numa corrida louca. Rick descobriu que na realidade era fácil se segurar com os joelhos nos flancos do cavalo, e ria enquanto eles disparavam pelo bosque. Um grande castelo claro era visível agora, erguido em um belo rochedo batido pelo mar. Quando os cinco pararam no pátio pedregoso, Carol foi a primeira a saltar do lombo de sua montaria.

-Muito bem, Brun! Ganhamos novamente-Ela falou alisando o pescoço castanho com carinho. Eles se encaminharam aos estábulos, com Rick Pevensie apontando coisas, pessoas e animais aqui e ali, explicando quem eram e o que faziam.

Após retiraram as celas e encherem as baias de aveia e água, eles se despediram dos cavalos.

-Que caminho vocês sugerem, maninhas?-Perguntou Rick Pevensie-Ele tem que vestir uma de minhas roupas se quisermos enganar a mamãe!

Rick não se lembrava de ter concordado em pregar uma peça na rainha de Narnia, mas se viu envolvido pelo plano que Mandy e Carol montavam, com ajuda de vários palpites de Nini, Rick Pevensie e até dele mesmo...

Luci Pevensie andava a passos rápidos para o quarto da filha. As garotas todas já haviam se reunido para almoçar, com a exceção de Rick e de Aninia. Uma de suas aias informará que Rick estava com Aninia, no quarto da garota, e seu instinto de mãe - assim como a convivência com os filhos - lhe diziam que os dois tramavam algo.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto antes de entrar e se deparar com os dois parados diante de um grande livro.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou a rainha olhando os dois desconfiada.

-Nada, mamãe, estávamos lendo.

-Bem, é a hora do almoço. Se lavem rápido e vamos descer. Suas irmãs já estão esperando!

-Desculpe, mamãe... Estávamos tão entretidos que perdemos a hora-falou Rick sorrindo docemente para a mãe.

Aninia levantou-se e correu lavar as mãos e os braços num jarro de prata sobre a cômoda.

-Podem ir na frente-falou Rick, alcanço vocês na sala de refeições. Preciso me trocar, pois ainda estou com as roupas que usei para montar hoje cedo, e elas estão um pouco sujas de lama.

-Certo, Rick, mas não demore!

Com Aninia matraqueando ao se redor, Luci se dirigiu a sala de refeições. Assim que adentrou o recinto, deu um passo para trás, desconfiada. Rick estava ali, sentado entre Mandy e Carol, esperando com as irmãs.

-Que demora mamãe!-Resmungou Carol esfregando o estômago.-Estou tão faminta!

-Rick, como chegou aqui tão rápido?-perguntou a rainha desconfiada.

-Rápido? Faz pelo menos quinze minutos que estou esperando, mamãe! Isso que eu fui até meu quarto e me troquei antes de vir para cá! Que é que vocês duas estavam fazendo?

-Nada, oras! Nós viemos direto para cá-respondeu a rainha se sentindo muito confusa.

-Está ficando louca, mamãe?-respondeu Aninia.-Nós não viemos direto para cá!

-Claro que viemos, Aninia!

-Então precisamos ver o que está acontecendo!-respondeu Mandy sarcástica-Mamãe ficou velha subitamente e só consegue andar beeem devagar!

As irmãs riram do comentário, e a rainha continuava perplexa.

-Mamãe, está falando sério que não se lembra de nada?-Perguntou Aninia com um tom preocupado.

-Lembrar do que, Aninia Pevensie?

-O mercador de vinhos veio lhe falar. Você o acompanhou até o solar e pediu que ele esperasse!

-Oras, porque ele não almoça conosco?

-Porque você não o convidou, mamãe!

Luci pareceu mais horrorizada ainda. Sem dúvida estava ficando louca. Não se lembrava do encontro com Max, o mercador de vinhos, nem ao menos de ter sido grosseira com ele. Largara o homem esperando no solar enquanto todos se fartavam. Max era um dos melhores espiões do reino e sempre trazia seu navio recheado de vinhos requintados e informações úteis, e agora ela o ofendera!

-Crianças, fiquem aqui, vou convidar Max a se juntar a nós...E por Aslam, não ataquem a comida!-Ela respondeu antes de sair correndo para o solar. Assim que adentrou o aposento ela falou ofegante.

-Por favor, Max, junte-se a nós para o almoço...-Então ela parou, encarando a sala vazia. Agora Luci estava em dúvida. O homem havia ido embora, ou seus filhos lhe pregaram uma peça? Mas como Rick poderia ter se trocado e descido tão rápido? A rainha estreitou os olhos e voltou a sala de refeições pensando com seus botões. Assim que entrou ela encarou os rostinhos sorridentes dos filhos, todos com sorrisos marotos idênticos. Idênticos até demais. Havia um Rick em cada ponta da mesa...

-Muito bem, o que está acontecendo aqui?

E então todos caíram na risada. Luci continuou parada encarando os filhos, de braços cruzados.

-Mamãe, nós temos algo para te contar-falou Mandy-Você não está ficando doida...

-Assim eu espero... E então, o que vocês tem a me contar?

Aninia levantous-se e ficou de pé atrás de um dos Ricks-Mamãe, nós o achamos na floresta! Podemos ficar com ele?

-Aninia! Não fale assim, ele não é um bichinho para você "ficar com ele"! Vocês todos estavam unidos para me pregar uma peça?-perguntou a rainha severamente.

-Eu não fiz nada-justificou-se Nanda.-Nunca concordei com isso, mas Nini me chantageou!

-É bem a cara da Nini mesmo-falou Missy, uma das irmãs mais velhas, secando as lágrimas dos olhos-mamãe, não fique brava! É da natureza de todos os seus filhos aprontar dessas!

-E é mesmo!-respondeu a rainha-Deve ter algo de errado comigo e com Peter! Colocamos monstrinhos no mundo!-E em seguida a rainha riu-se.-E você, meu querido? De onde veio?

Um falatório confuso começou, e Luci aos poucos pôde entender como o garoto havia simplesmente acordado em meio à floresta, e como ele era parecido com seu filho, não só fisicamente como nas preferências também.

-Não se preocupe, querido. Amanhã meu marido e o irmão dele voltam de viagem, e tenho certeza de que eles fiaram felizes em garantir que você retorne à salvo para casa, mas por hoje, terá de ficar aqui... O que gostaria de fazer?

Rick sorriu. A Rainha, apesar de ser diferente fisicamente de sua mãe, era muito parecida com ela nos trejeitos. Ele pensou um pouco... Não havia nada que o agradaria mais do que...

-Eu gostaria de aprender a manejar uma espada...

-Ah, mas isso é ótimo!-Falou Missy levantando-se.- Papai e Tio Edmund não estão, mas eu com certeza posso me ocupar disso!- Podemos praticar depois de comer, o que acham?

Todos concordaram animados, enquanto a rainha fazia um sinal para a comida ser servida. Depois de um almoço delicioso, Rick seguiu os irmãos Pevensie até uma ampla sala de armas no pátio externo do castelo. Lá, Missy lhe apresentou vários tipos de espadas, e deixou que ele escolhesse a que lhe agradasse mais. Acabou por escolher uma espada mais curta, com um peso extra na ponta, pois lhe parecia ideal enquanto ele a girava no ar. Ele relanceou um olhar para Rick Pevensie, e este desembainhou a própria espada, mostrando que era idêntica a que ele escolhera para treino. Ele observou que Nanda e Carol saíam para o pátio externo carregando grandes arcos de caça. Missy trouxe para ele uma espécie de roupa protetora. E depois de vestido, ele passou aos ensinamentos básicos com a garota. Amanda e Rick praticavam juntos, e ele pode ver que seu sósia sofria nas mãos da irmã mais velha.

Logo não havia mais tempo para o que acontecia em volta. As lições de Missy tomavam toda a sua atenção. Ela ensinava o movimento e pedia para ele atacar, e então ela se defendia e contra atacava, e era a vez de Rick de se defender. Ele treinou até se sentir muito cansado. Seu braço doía, e Missy pediu para que ele se sentasse e descansasse. Aninia veio se sentar perto dele, rindo.

-Mandy, sua vez! Pare de massacrar o Rick e venha lutar comigo!

Missy era mais velha que Amanda, e esta pestanejou ao ouvir o chamado da irmã. Arrastando os pés ela foi até onde a irmã estava e se posicionou. Rick Pevensie se juntou ao outro Rick para assistir as irmãs, e riu particularmente com gosto quando viu a irmã mais velha na mesma situação que ele se encontrava a pouco... penando para se defender dos golpes mais habilidosos. Logo Amanda pegou o ritmo, e Rick ficou impressionado pelo medo como as irmãs se enfrentavam. Sem que ele pecebesse, Nanda e Carol haviam voltado, e também assistiam a luta. Quando finalmente Missy desarmou a irmã mais nova com um sorriso no rosto, todos bateram palmas.

-Está melhorando maninha!-Falou Missy-Logo será uma adversária a altura! Agora... Porque os dois Ricks não se enfrentam?

Rick Pevensie imediatamente pôs-se de pé, sorrindo para o mais novo comparsa. Rick levantou-se e acompanhou o amigo até o centro da sala.

-Pegue leve com ele, hein, Rick!- Alertou Nanda – Ele começou a treinar hoje!

-Pode deixar! – Respondeu o garoto antes de começar a atacar. Então algo aonteceu. Rick reparou que era extremamente fácil lutar contra Rick Pevensie. Ao mesmo tempo em que era difícil. Rick Pevensie era mais habilidoso que ele, mas de alguma forma, ele sempre sabia onde o outro iria atacar. E vice versa. A luta se seguiu por vários minutos, até que cansados, os dois se encararam.

-Empate?-disseram juntos, para depois cair na gargalhada.

Voltaram o Castelo e banharam-se, para depois se reunir a mãe, que bordava no solar, acompanhada de outras das filhas mais velhas, Giulia e Bruna, enquanto Bia, outra das irmãs, tocava uma melodia animada em um piano.

-Como foi a aula?-Perguntou Luci ao garoto.

-Foi demais!

-Mamãe, você nem imagina...

A rainha sorriu para o filho e seu sósia, enquanto eles contavam animadamente o que tinha se passado durante o treino com Missy. Nanda sentou-se ao piano ao lado de Bia, e elas começaram a tocar uma melodia a quatro mãos. Rick observou enquanto Amanda e Carol cantavam animadamente a música, e Missy ria com deleite da baderna que as irmãs faziam. Nini sentara-se do lado da mãe, matraqueando sem parar... Rick sorriu. Sentia-se imensamente feliz em meio aquelas pessoas. Era como se de certa forma, já os conhecesse... Como se realmente fizesse parte da família... Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, para depois, embarcar num animado jogo de perguntas e respostas com Rick Pevensie.

O resto da tarde voou, e logo a família toda jantava junta, conversando e rindo como se fosse mais um dia normal. Rick contou a todos sobre sua família, o lugar em que morava e como as coisas funcionavam em seu mundo, e respondeu todas as perguntas de Missy, que parecia extremamente interessada... E logo era a hora de dormir.

Uma cama havia sido acrescentada no quarto de Rick Pevensie para ele, e depois que os dois estavam deitados, a voz de seu amigo perguntou no escuro:

-Tem certeza de que tem de ir embora, Rick?

-Tenho... Minha mãe deve estar preocupada!

Rick Pevensie suspirou com pesar.

-Vou sentir sua falta...

- Eu também vou sentir a sua... De todos, na verdade...

Rick abriu os olhos, incomodado com a claridade que inundava seu quarto. Seu quarto. Ele se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor. Estava de volta. Apesar de se sentir feliz com isso, sentiu também um aperto no coração. Será que fora tudo um sonho? Provavelmente...

Ele saiu da cama, calçou os chinelos, e andou até a cozinha. A cena habitual de um domingo de manhã. Sua mãe picava as coisas para preparar o almoço, o radio ligado enquanto ela cantarolava e dançava pelo aposento.

-Bom dia, meu amor!-Falou a mãe lhe dando um beijo nos cabelos- O que vai querer para o café da manhã?

-Acho que vou comer um pouco de sucrilhos, mãe-Falou o garoto desanimado, pegando a caixa e se servindo de um pouco.

-Porque está desanimado, querido?

-Ah mãe... É que tive um sonho tão legal... Foi até triste acordar...

Sua mãe riu e lhe arrepiou os cabelos.

-Não quer me contar o sonho?

Rick sorriu, e apressou-se a contar para ela nos mínimos detalhes tudo sobre o sonho. Seu sósia que era um príncipe e suas irmãs, tão diferentes e tão parecidas umas das outras, a rainha, Narnia, os cavalos falantes, a aula de esgrima...

-É uma pena que não tenha sido real-comentou ele tristemente.

-E quem disse que não foi?

-Oras mamãe, foi um sonho! Aconteceu tudo na minha cabeça!

-É Claro que aconteceu tudo na sua cabeça! Mas um velho sábio me disse isso uma vez, e eu vou dizer a você. É claro que aconteceu tudo na sua cabeça. Mas também não significa que não tenha sido real!

_Creio que você conhece esse velho sábio mummys... Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Muitos beijos, da sua filha que te ama mais!_


End file.
